


To a Stranger

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Children in the walls, Drinking, Idiots in Love, Longing, M/M, Poems, Rich people are gross, Smoking, butt loads of flowers, eat the rich, pretty cars, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: Growing up, Eddie had only known the four walls of his bedroom, the clinical touch of doctors, nurses and maids and his mother's overwhelming worry that if her sick boy went out into the world, she would lose him. Eddie's only saving grace was the boy who lived in his wall, Richie, whom he never saw but was his best friend. Now he's an adult, running one of the largest hotel companies in the world, and he never has time for anyone, let alone the silver screens newest and brightest new star: Richard Tosier. (1920's AU)





	To a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the IT Reverse Big Bang 2019. The beautiful art is done by the amazingly talented [Tozier-boy](tozier-boy.tumblr.com)!

When Franklin James Kaspbrak inherited his family’s hotel empire in 1901, he had already been engaged to Lady Sonia Nieuwboer of the Nieuwboer family from the Netherlands. She was not technically considered royal blood due to a great uncle back a few decades had slept with his maid and produced questionable heirs but Franklin still saw her as his princess.

They were married in 1904 with the largest, most expensive wedding New York had ever seen and by 1905 Lady Kaspbrak was due to have a child. No expense was spared on the nursery and help, everything had to be perfect for the little princess, for Lady Kaspbrak was certain she was carrying a girl.

So when Elizabeth Lillian Heleen Kaspbrak was born Edward Franklin Antonie Kaspbrak, things grew troublesome when the nurse brought the swaddled tiny babe and tried to give him to his mother.

Lady Kaspbrak barely looked at the small thing, the little gift of brown hair on his head matching her color but that did not sway her. He was handed off to the wet nurse immediately and there he stayed for weeks until Mr. Kaspbrak could take no more of his child being ignored by his mother and sought out help.

The men that took Lady Kaspbrak to the asylum were large and stoic.

Edward, nicknamed Eddie by his nanny, was three years old by the time his mother returned with a small smile on her face. Eddie hugged her back when she put her arms around him, squeezing his small body tightly as she pressed her lips against his ear and whispered that she would never leave him again.

Things were going well for the Kaspbrak family, business was very good while everyone seemed the perfect picture of wealth and happiness. The first incident happened while Mr. Kaspbrak was away on business, Eddie had been playing in the yard when he tripped and fell. He had cut his knee open, the nanny quickly assuring the small four-year-old that it was not too bad, and he would be right as rain after they cleaned him up.

But when Lady Kaspbrak had seen the bloodied handkerchief, chaos ensued through the house. The doctor was called in, he himself unsure as to what the trouble was. But, not wanting to anger Lady Kaspbrak, he quickly re-cleaned the wound and placed a bandage over it.

The nanny had been fired, no matter how much Eddie cried for her, and soon his time outside was dwindled down to only allowing to have his window open for thirty minutes each day.

Mr. Kaspbrak had seen this as alarming, making sure to bring Eddie outside against his wife’s wishes so the pale boy could feel the sun on his skin. Lady Kaspbrak’s worries raised alarm in her husband, knowing that he had left behind a perfectly healthy boy only to come home from overseas to find that same boy only a pale shell.

Things became better after Mr. Kaspbrak stepped in; Eddie slowly being allowed back into the world. He had even started to smile and laugh again, loving how his father would pick him up and swing him around.

Eddie was happy again.

Then, sadly, on one of his many trips overseas, Mr. Kaspbrak’s ship capsized.

The doors that had been opened to him shut immediately, his time outside was taken away fully, not even windows were allowed open. He was not allowed out of his bed unless it was to use the restroom, his mother claiming that his legs were weak and that he needed to let them rest as much as possible.

His only interactions were with nurses, maids, and his mother. The heavy door always locked so he would not roam about and hurt himself without supervision. Over time, he started to feel sick. His head would hurt almost daily, his legs shook when he would move from the bed, he had racing thoughts about what the stiffness in his back could mean. One day while a maid was cleaning the room, she had started dusting his chest of drawers when the dust started to tickle his nose.

He started to sneeze and cough a little.

Three days later his mother told him that the doctor had diagnosed him with acute asthma and that he was not allowed to read any of the books from the library unless they had been dusted and checked for anything.

Eddie was eleven years old and he was convinced he would not make it to his twelfth birthday.

One day, during one of his many daytime naps he heard a soft sound coming from the other side of the room. He frowned, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he pushed himself up so he could sit. The soft noise stopped immediately, and Eddie frowned, straining his ears to see if he would be able to hear the sound again.

He had maybe expected to hear the sound, what he had not expected was to hear a voice call out.

“Hello?”

Eddie’s eyes widened and he quickly glanced toward where the voice had come from, nothing but the wall. He was confused before his mind flashed back to the stories he had read, ones filled with spirits and ghosts. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster and he clutched the sheets in his hands, ready to cry for help if this spirit tried to possess him.

“Can you not hear me?”

Eddie swallowed roughly and tried to find his voice. “P-please. Go away. I do not want you here. I do not know where you came from or what unfinished business you have, but leave me out of it!”

There was silence, then he heard a rather rude snort and laughter.

“Do you think I’m a ghost? That is funny!”

Eddie had never before felt foolish, and his pale sickly cheeks flooded with color at the sudden burn of embarrassment.

“If you’re not a ghost how come I can’t see you?” He snapped back, glaring at the wall the voice came from and then startled when a metallic clanging sound went off. Eddie’s eyes darted down to the intricately designed golden covered vent in his room and he saw something move in the darkness beyond the bright designs. Eddie frowned, crawling a little bit further to the edge of his large bed so he could try and get a closer look. “Are...are you in my air ducts?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

Eddie glanced over at the door, knowing it could not possibly be time for anyone to come back soon and he turned his head back towards the vent.

“How did you get in there?”

“I found this tunnel thing.”

The more he listened now that he wasn’t scared of a spirit being in his room, Eddie could tell this person in his wall was actually a boy, but a young one. He didn’t dare get out from his bed, but he leaned as close as far as he could so he could hear the other clearly.

“What tunnel?”

“Uhh…” the boy behind the vent made a few unsure noises. “There’s this big statue of this lady, it is right behind her, near some of those really pretty flowers that grow in bushes.”

Eddie knew he should tell someone immediately that there was a strange child in his wall and that they should have that tunnel blocked so that no one else could sneak in and steal from them. Or worse, murder them in their sleep.

…..

But this was the most Eddie had talked to anyone besides his mother and he could not just let the opportunity slip through his fingers. So, instead of calling for help, Eddie opened his mouth, and spoke instead.

“The statue is of Athena. She is the goddess of wisdom.”

“Alena?”

Eddie felt something bubble in his chest and only after a small sound escaped his lips did he realize it was a laugh. How long has it been since he had laughed?

“Athena,” Eddie’s corrected. “And the flowers are peonies and gardenias, at least that’s what I remember.”

“Remember?”

“I haven’t been out there in a while.” Eddie muttered, kicking his feet over the side of his bed so they could dangle. “I’m sick, so I am not allowed outside.”

“You’re sick?” Eddie heard the other shift, the soft scraping of something inside the wall beside the vent. “With what?”

Eddie gave a shrug. “A lot of things, but asthma for sure. My mama says if I go outside, I could die. My throat would just close up and I wouldn’t be able to breathe anymore.”

“That sounds scary. Are you scared?”

Eddie frowned, confused. “Of what?”

“Dying.”

“Oh,” Eddie bit his lip as he thought his answer through, he had always thought death was a bad thing because death took his Papa away, but when he thought about it for him...he felt nothing. “I guess not. I can’t imagine death is any different than what I am doing right now.”

“That’s awfully brave of you.”

Eddie felt his face grow warm, the only compliments he ever received were from his mother, and those were only about how he was such a good boy.

“Thank you. What is your name?”

The other was quiet for so long, Eddie feared he had left, and he suddenly wanted to cry at the loss. But then he heard the boy clear his throat and shift again.

“My name is Richie.”

“Richie.” Eddie tested, smiling. The name felt weird and weird was different. Different was good. “Hello, Richie. My name is Eddie.”

After that Richie visiting him became an everyday occurrence, except on Sundays and Wednesdays because that was when Richie said his family went to church. Eddie learned all about his new friend, how his mother was a maid in Eddie’s home and since they could not afford school, she was forced to bring him to the house.

Richie complained that she constantly had a bunch of rules for him to follow. Do not be loud, do not break anything, no roaming the house and no talking to anyone. He said she feared him causing annoyance to the owners of the home.

“You don’t annoy me though, Richie.”

He could not see the smile, but he could hear it in his friend’s next words. “Thank you, Eds.”

“Ugh,” Eddie groaned pulling his blankets further into his lap. “Never mind. You do annoy me with that ridiculous nickname.”

He tried not to smile when he heard Richie laugh.

They talked about everything they could think of. Eddie told Richie of the amazing stories he had read about in books, including poems that Eddie enjoyed. His favorite writer was Walt Whitman. Richie would tell him about the silent pictures he would sneak into, about how they had beautiful people up on large screens and even sometimes had a band that played music along with it. Eddie told him about how he liked to take apart the small music boxes in his room and read about these amazing automobiles.

Soon Richie started bringing him little slips of paper, catalogue clippings that showed the newest and brightest models on the line. Eddie felt his heart swell every time Richie’s thin fingers slipped the paper through the grate.

Richie spoke about his dreams, to be a stage actor similar to how some lady named Lillian Gish before before she moved to the big screen. He loved listening to Richie talk about his dreams, how big they always were and how excited his friend’s voice would become as he talked about them.

“What are your dreams, Eddie?”

Eddie was startled by that question. He had never considered what he wanted to do when he became an adult, mostly because he had never thought he would live to become one.

“I don’t even know if I’ll make it to that age.”

“Stop that!”

Eddie jerked in surprise, the harsh angry voice from the vents completely unexpected and not at all sounding like Richie. The silence was deafening, Eddie growing used to Richie blathering on constantly, until he heard Richie sigh.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just don’t like when you talk about dying.”

“Oh.” Eddie looked down at his hands, folded neatly in his lap. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He heard Richie sigh again, then rap his knuckles against the wall, something he always did when he felt awkward. “So, tell me what you want to be if you don’t die.”

Eddie gave a soft smile; happy his friend was not mad at him and gave a shrug. “I guess, once I’m old enough I will take over my family’s company.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“What kind of company?”

He told Richie all about the Linden Hotels, how they had been the family business since Eddie’s great-grandfather. How the one in New York City had its lobby laid out in all gold and red and if one looked up, they would see the ceiling had been painted in the likeness of The Sistine Chapel.

They would sit and talk for hours, even when Eddie’s mother would come in to eat supper with him, Richie would sit quietly and wait until she left so they could continue. The only thing that could stop them from talking was when Richie had to go home with his mother or when the nurses came to give Eddie his treatments.

He never wanted Richie to see him like that.

Sometimes Eddie really thought that he must be sick because sometimes, when he would start to think about worrying things, it would start to become hard to breathe. He would feel scared, not being able to pull enough air into his lungs which could cause it to become worse. A pain would grow on the other side of his chest, across from his heart. A pain that could be just a dull ache or sometimes stabbing sharp. It would get so bad that his limbs would start to jerk without his consent, looking to others strange and almost possessed.

His mother would tell Mr. Babbitt, the butler, to wrap his arms around Eddie and hold him tight, Eddie crying into Mr. Babbitt’s shirt as his body jerked and he gasped for air. When his body would tire, his mother would pull him to her and hold him till he would fall asleep, whispering that she would always be there for him and him for her.

It was humiliating.

Luckily, it did not happen often and with Richie’s visits, that Eddie believed helped tremendously, he was getting better and better.

Though one morning, Eddie had woken up early to hear the maids whispering outside his door. Normally he would have ignored them and gone back to sleep when the name Maggie was whispered, and Eddie was immediately up and creeping towards the door on his shaky weak legs. That was the day he heard that Richie’s mom had gotten in trouble for spilling ink on one of his mother’s favorite dresses, threatened with the idea of being let go if she were to make this kind of mistake again.

The information had Eddie feeling apprehensive all week.

“The other maids don’t like your mother.” Eddie whispered into the grate, bundled up tight in his comforter as he sat on the floor. The newest advert Richie has brought him lay forgotten in his lap. “What if something happens? What if she gets blamed? What if I don’t get to see you anymore?”

“You don’t actually see me.”

“Richie!” Eddie cried, voice cracking on tears and the annoyance he had hoped would be in his voice was nothing but fear and desperation. “I can’t lose you!”

“Eds…”

He heard a shushing sound from the other side, sniffing a bit when he saw that familiar long skinny pinkie finger poke out from the grate. Eddie knew what to do, easily moving to wrap his own pinkie around Richie’s both holding as tight as the could.

“You won’t lose me. I promise you that, Eds.”

Eddie sniffed again, laying his head against the grate as he let Richie hum to him a soft melody he had never heard before. Eddie was convinced as long as he had Richie’s pinkie finger wrapped around his and Richie’s voice in his ear.

Eddie had once asked Richie what he looked like, and when Richie had replied like a dream Eddie had rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Tell me what you think I look like.”

“What?” Eddie frowned, turning to look into the darkness beyond the grate. He could never see much, a flash of pale skin, eyes that were far too wide to be human, pink lips that he could sometimes catch stretched over crooked teeth in a large grin. He would try to piece these glimpses together into one actual face, but it was hard so he would let his imagination run with it.

“I think you have pale skin,” Eddie started, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. “You’re obviously thin, I can tell by your fingers.”

“Oh, really?”

Eddie hummed an affirmative, smiling because this game was fun.

“I want to say black hair, but something about red is really calling me.” He waited to hear if he was right or not, but when Richie stayed quiet, he just continued. “Blue or brown eyes, with a long sloping nose and weak jaw.”

“Excuse me!”

Eddie laughed loudly, moving away from the grate when Richie banged on it from the other side, and they both froze when the heard a knock on the door.

“Master Edward? Are you alright?”

A nurse.

Eddie cleared his throat, nodding even though she could not see it.

“Yes, I am fine. Thank you!” He called out, listening as she answered quietly and then could hear her soft retreating footsteps move down the hall. Both Richie and Eddie fell into barely suppressed giggles, Richie reaching his pinkie out and Eddie immediately reaching out to grab it.

Eddie grew as the years went on, soon going on to thirteen, fourteen and soon to fifteen. His voice grew deeper, his soft blond hair started to darken and grow into thicker waves and he could finally sit on the edge of his bed with his feet touching the floor. He stood up to his mother, with Richie’s encouragement, and now ate all his meals in the dining room even though he quickly hurried back to his room to be with Richie.

Sixteen was also the year Richie had called him handsome.

“I want to see you.” He whispered, the soft chirp of birds from the unsanctioned open window not enough to raise his weirdly melancholy mood. “Just to be able to hold your whole hand or sit next to you out on the bench in the garden.”

Richie has been oddly quiet today and Eddie tilted his head to try and get a better look into the darkness even though he knew it was pointless.

“Richie?”

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Eddie frowned. That had been the third time today Richie had been in his own head and it was honestly becoming annoying. He shifted so he could sit up straight, glaring at the bright gold flowers on the grate.

“Am I boring you?”

“No,” Richie sighed. “I’m just trying to think through my lines.”

“Lines?”

“Oh!” He heard Richie shift around in the Wall. “I forgot to tell you! I joined an acting group. I’m only helping with stagehand stuff and costumes, but they said I had something. They’re going to let me try out for a minor role.”

“Oh.” For some reason it just hit Eddie then that Richie had a life outside of him. Outside of the sick boy who was trapped inside his gilded cage and he hated how suddenly heavy his stomach felt. “T-That is wonderful. What is the play?”

“A Tailor-Made Man.”

“I don’t know it.” Not that he knew many. “What is it about?”

He listened to Richie describe the play, smiling at how excited the other seemed to be about it and nodded along to the plot. It seemed interesting enough and when he read Eddie a few of the lines Eddie could almost picture Richie up on stage under the lights in costume.

Expect he still had no idea what Richie looked like.

A week after Richie had told him that he had earned a small part in the play and would be busy for a week or two with rehearsals. Eddie keep his voice cheery and gave a small nod, assuring Richie that he would be fine even though Eddie felt his heart ache at the idea of going so long without him.

Two weeks turned into four. Four turned into six and after two months with hearing nothing, Eddie stopped waiting by the vent.

He saw Maggie every now and then when he would make his way to dinner but bit his tongue every time he wanted to ask about Richie.

_ Where is your son? _

_ _

_ Do you have any messages from him? _

_ _

_ Why did he abandon me? _

He had laid in bed for another week, feeling pitiful and thrown aside like some toy that a child had grown bored of. He would cry at night, when the house was dark and quiet, and everyone was too deep in sleep to hear his broken-hearted sobs.

It was around a Friday afternoon, when he was lying in bed worried he would go back to being that dried up husk of a person when he heard a thud at the window. Eddie stood up, trying to ignore how his heart kept at the thought of it being Richie, but that didn’t stop him from scrambling to undo the latch on the window and swinging it open. He looked down around the beautiful garden, seeing the peonies and gardenias that surrounded Athena, but no real living person among them.

Eddie startled a little when a flapping sound happened beside him and he turned to find a small robin perched by his window. He watched as it shook its head and then glanced over at him with its small black eyes, tilting its head unsurely as he tried to make himself seem non-threatening.

“Hello.” Eddie tried softly, smiling as it gave a small hop. “Did you crash into my window? Are you alright?”

It chirped at him, hopping a little bit from side to side before fluffing up its feathers. Eddie watched the bird, wondering if it was hurt in anyway, but it didn’t seem to be as it moved towards the edge. Eddie watched in amazement as it started to flap its wings and within no time it took off into the sky, Eddie’s breath catching in his throat at the beauty of watching something take flight.

He stood at the window for a long time, long after the bird was gone from sight when he finally understood what he needed to do.

He told his mother that night at dinner that when the time came, he wanted to go to a proper university, like his father had.

“Eddie, _Snoepje_,” His mother started, wiping at her mouth with her cloth napkin. “You have no need for that. When the time comes for you to inherit the family business, I will teach you everything you need to know.”

_ No _ .

He shook his head quickly. “That won’t do.”

It was a battle, but he knew it would be when he had gotten the idea and he was determined not to be manipulated or swayed. She brought up his sickness, to which he replied that he would continue to see a doctor once he got to university.

“Where on earth are you even thinking?” She sniffed, as if higher education was a fool’s errand.

“Yale, like father.”

Her eyes rolled. “Connecticut? Oh, _Schat_, you know I do not like that place.”

“I would come home to visit.”

They spoke about it long until the tall candles at the table had become pools of wax. Eddie was proud of himself for the arrangement they had come to. He kissed his mother’s cheek goodnight, happiness and excitement churning in his gut at the actual idea of a future for himself outside of this house.

“I do not like the idea of you around those American boys.” Her mouth twisted in distaste.

_ I have been around an American boy for years, Mama. _

“Then somewhere in Europe.” He offered.

He laid down in his bed and for the first time did not think about how Richie hadn’t been there. No, because now when Eddie turned seventeen in nine months, he and his mother would leave for France and he’d never have to look at that golden vent again.

Now that she had budged on letting him go to school, Eddie felt better about pushing for other things he wanted.

Time to let him go to the library, which he spent almost all his time in, really only leaving for meals and bed.

Making sure to speak to his doctors on his own, without her in the room, and was not at all surprised to find that his physical...went perfectly fine.

He got to eat what he wanted within reason. His first taste of cake almost made him cry.

Things were starting to go well for Eddie, he was feeling happy and fulfilled with his life, especially when he heard his mother trying to find a house in Paris. He had started to learn the staff’s name, heart finally stopping that nervous pounding every time he saw Richie’s mom in the room. Eddie tried not to wonder if Richie looked like her, with her red hair, green eyes and small stature.

Yes, Eddie’s life was finally what he wanted it to be, which was why he was so surprised when he stopped in his room one afternoon to pick up one of his journals and heard a soft hiss.

He stopped dead at that noise, turning his head to look at the gold covered vent he hadn’t looked at in three months.

Eddie wondered if he was hearing things, or maybe a stray cat had gotten into the old tunnel Richie used to use, but when he heard his name whispered Eddie knew it wasn’t his mind or some cat. He frowned as he moved over to the vent and crouched down next to it, wondering if he’d grown more because suddenly it looked smaller.

“Richie?”

“Finally, Eds!” It irked Eddie to no end to hear the cheer in the others voice, a voice that somehow got even deeper than the last time Eddie had heard him. “I come back and suddenly you’re barely in your room.”

“Excuse me?”

Richie must have noticed either the irritated tone or Eddie’s scowl because he was quiet for a minute before Eddie could hear him press close to the grate. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe you.” Eddie hissed and stood up.

“Wait! Wait! Is it because I was gone for so long? I told you I was here waiting for you, but you were always gone.”

“Not for two months I wasn’t!”

He hadn’t meant to yell, but Richie trying to cover up his absence by blaming some of it on Eddie made him want to kick at the grate. Made him want to kick at Richie’s face too. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm and Richie’s silence helped with that a little.

“You said rehearsals would only be two weeks. You were gone for at least two whole months without any word at all. I had no idea if you were ever even coming back.”

“Never comin- what kind of person do you think I am?” Richie replied, long thin fingers poking out through the grate to grip at the golden designs. “I wasn’t just going to abandon you! I came back.”

Eddie rolled his eyes with a snort. “Yes, because I’ll always be here, won’t I? Doesn’t matter if it was two weeks or two months because Eddie will always be trapped here.”

“That’s not at all what I thought!” Richie growled, his voice low and fake which was something Eddie had never heard before. “You can’t guilt me for having a life outside of you.”

“Guilt you?” Eddie asked, a soft barely there laugh escaped his mouth as he took another step back from the vent.

Eddie felt pain rise up from a place he thought he had buried when it came to this boy, the boy who had been his one and only real friend, the boy he had grown to love. He turned that pain, twisting it so it would hurt and make him angry and he growled as he kicked at the vent, liking Richie’s yelp of surprise.

“Then go! Go ahead and live your life guilt free!”

“What the hell, Eddie?” Richie’s voice was rising just like his and any minute now people would come to see what he was yelling about, but Eddie didn’t care.

“Go! Scram! I release you of your duty of being poor sick Eddie’s friend. Go do whatever was so important you couldn’t even bother with me!”

“Shit! You’re all wet, Kaspbrak!”

Richie kicked at the grate again and Eddie heard shuffling, then nothing but silence.

He knew Richie was gone.

The sick satisfaction of beating Richie lasted for all of a minute before Eddie was moving to the vent, kneeling next to it so he could bang his hand against it. He got no response, which really didn’t surprise him, but he felt his heart start to break all over again.

“Richie…”

The next eight months seemed to fly by while also going so slowly Eddie wondered if God was trying to punish him. Richie never came back and Eddie did not really expect him to, refusing to look at the gold covered vent while he packed up the last of his belongings. White linen went over all the furniture that would be staying until their return, making the home seem abandoned and almost haunted.

Eddie looked back at the staff that had served them all these years, all of them standing neatly in a row as the car was loaded up.

Eddie reached into his pocket and felt the crisp envelope against his fingers, his eyes seeking out the red hair in the line. When he found her, Eddie walked over to her and cleared his throat, very aware that everyone including his mother was watching.

“Um, you have a son. Richie, correct?”

Her eyes widened and she nodded a little dumbly, blinking when he handed her the envelope.

“Could you give this to him? It’s important.”

“Um...yes. Of course, Master Edward.”

Eddie nodded, swallowing thickly. “Thank you.”

He turned back to the car, taking a deep breath before climbing inside along with his mother. When the driver turned the ignition and the car roared to life, Eddie almost felt like throwing up, but he kept it down and looked out the window as they started down the long driveway.

Eddie and his mother frowned as they passed a tall thin young man on the grounds on their way out, his dark black curls buried under a cap and cheaters rested on his nose as he stared at their car as it drove past.

“Is that one of the groundskeepers?” His mother muttered as Eddie continued to watch the young man, feeling weirdly distressed when they finally turned, and the man was gone.

“I don’t know…” he answered softly. “I don’t know.”

_ Dear Richie, _

_ If you have even opened this letter, I will be grateful. I wanted to apologize to you for the things I said that day all those months ago. I was hurt, but that does not excuse the way I acted. _

_ I’m sorry I didn’t get to talk to you before I left or at least even see you once. I hope that one day, when we are adults, we will meet again and can truly be friends without a grate in the way. _

_ I am writing this here because I never would have had the courage to do it, even if I couldn’t see your face. _

_ I love you, Richie. _

_ _

_ As a friend and more and I want to thank you for letting me experience that. _

_ _

_ “Passing stranger! You do not know how longingly I look upon you, _

_ You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me as of a dream,) _

_ I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you, _

_ All is recall’d as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured, _

_ You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me, _

_ I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only, _

_ You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands, in return, _

_ I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone, _

_ I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again, I am to see to it that I do not lose you.” _

_ _

_ Always yours, _

_ _

_ Edward Franklin Antoine Kaspbrak _

Eddie sighed, leaning back in his large high back leather chair and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly to try and ease some of the pressure that was building there. He heard Stan stop talking, obviously aware that Eddie was not paying attention anymore and sure enough when Eddie looked up to see that small frown on the man’s face.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you with how our company is doing?”

Eddie couldn’t help the smallest smile. “Our Company?”

The frown was gone from the curly haired man’s lips, a cruel smile there instead. “Yes, our company. You may own it, but I made it what it is now.”

He was right about that.

Eddie had met Stanley Uris while at school in Paris. Stanley has been studying mathematics, but Eddie could tell from just the look of him that the man was more and a mere number keeper. They had become friends even through Stan's dry wit and Eddie’s temper, Stan had taught Eddie how to dress in Paris and Eddie made sure to introduce Stan to all roaring clubs he had found along the way.

Cigarette in their mouths and nine drinks in, they would stumble back to their rooms while Stan whispered a soft song in Hebrew because even intoxicated, he knew to be careful.

When they had graduated, Eddie had given Stan his card, telling him to call him if he ever needed a job over in the States.

Six years later, Linden Hotels had a hotel in every major city in the United States, as well as one in Paris and in London. Everyone knew, especially the people in Manhattan, that the Linden was always up on the newest and freshest things. The decor and rooms were marveled at even though it had more of an Art Nouveau look instead of the increasingly popular Art Deco designs, and they had been designed by a new up and coming architect, Benjamin Hanscom, that was now in papers everywhere.

The food they served was only the best. A blend of all different types, but always made sure to pack a lot of flavor in whatever was served. Michael Gabin Hanlon had been poached from a small little kitchen in Harlem, going from making his amazing treats in a small back room of a restaurant to the five-star hotel’s kitchen. Eddie had thought Stan had swallowed his tongue when Mike had showed up in his pressed white chef’s coat.

Their service was '_le meilleur des meilleurs_'. Every worker from the bellhops to their event managers knew how to act and respond when a customer needed something. All their uniforms were clean and neat, or they would be sent home until they could come in looking presentable and professional, the golden Liden insignia stitched into the deep red fabric.

Eddie and Stan made it all happen, turning the Liden hotels into something people dreamed of staying in.

Eddie nodded.

“No, you are not boring me with the company. I think I’m just tired, all that talk about that new film star that moved into my neighborhood.” Eddie sighed and reached out to pick up his glass of dark bourbon, swallowing the rest of it in one go. “I swear, Jones says that reporters have been lined up outside that huge property, hanging off the gates and all just for a glimpse of him.”

Stan hummed softly. “Can you even call the Gold Coast yours anymore? You barely visit that house since your mother died.”

Eddie sighed and grabbed the packet of cigarettes on his desk shaking two out and handing one to Stan as he placed the other between his lips. He picked up the lighter and clicked down the button, lighting the end of his cigarette and holding it out as Stan leaned over his shoulder to light his own.

Stan stood back up straight and they both took a moment to smoke in silence before Stan put his out in the ashtray on the desks. “I hear he has a lot of parties.”

“So Jones tells me.”

“And you keep not going.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, finishing his cigarette properly before stubbing his out as well. “I have more important things to do than go to some shmuck who got rich because he has a nice face.”

“He’s been inviting you personally for a month now, are you really so secure in our success that you think you can snub one of the most famous film stars of the century?”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Are you insecure?”

Stan gave a snort and smirked. “Please.”

“That’s what I thought.”

The invites continued to come, every week a dark green envelope would arrive by a special carrier, with Eddie’s first and last name spelled out in golden scrawling letters on the back. Every week Eddie would toss it into the trash without so much as a glance until finally Stan told him that if he didn’t go to this party, he would tell Mike not to make Eddie’s staple dinner for him again.

Eddie paid Mike, but he knew the man would listen to Stan regardless.

Which was how Eddie found himself at the large sprawling estate of Richard Tosier, the name was French, or so Stan’s research had said, in one of his best dark navy suits with a red tie added for color. He had a drink in hand, nowhere near his first, as he watched the spectacle unfold.

And it was indeed a spectacle.

The entire place was lit up brighter than downtown Manhattan, colors and people of all kind moving frantically to the loud jazz band that played in the center of this kaleidoscopic carnival. Eddie watched as billionaires danced with waitresses and accountants laughed with writers, the music making them move and forget who they were.

The booze was plentiful, flowing freely as if Tosier himself had struck the ground and booze rose up from it, the champagne bubbles making Eddie feel fizzy in the best ways.

He mingled and talked business, danced with a few people and came face to face with the famous starlet January Embers. Her normal curls were slicked back down against her, the red shining brighter with the pomade in it and her green eyes were lined with black coal. She wore red lipstick, but a man’s suit tailored to hug her slim curves and if Eddie had ever felt the urge to take a second glance at a woman it would have been for her.

She talked loudly, drank heavily, and smoked better than all the men who flocked to her. When she found out who he was she started to gush about the architecture of their building, surprising Eddie but not enough to make him retreat. They talked long into the night, people coming in and out of the conversation like seasons and Eddie heard all the rumors about Mr. Tosier.

_ I heard he’s the heir to some man in Belgium’s great fortune… _

_ _

_ I heard he was a German spy in the war… _

_ _

_ The books in his library are all first editions, including the poetry... _

_ _

_ He wears a different suit everyday… _

_ _

_ He washed up from the sea because no one can find where he came from... _

_ _

_ He plays with both girls and boys. It don’t matter to him… _

_ _

_ He spent eight thousand dollars on peonies and gardenias… _

All of it was ridiculous, but with this ludicrous party he guessed Mr. Tosier really could be spending thousands on flowers or wear a new suit every day. He tried to ask about where their host was and if anyone had received an invitation as well, but all the answers were the same.

_ What invite? _

_ _

_ No, I haven’t seen him. _

Eddie excused himself from Miss Ember’s side, moving into the house where the party was going just as heavy. He was surprised to find that most of the rooms were unlocked, extremely trusting of Tosier, and Eddie continued to move through the massive house’s gilded halls. The further he went inside, the less people there were until he found himself alone in a large library while the party outside was only a persistent hum. He sipped at his drink (when had he gotten another?) and moved along the shelves, reading the titles out loud for no one to hear but himself.

Oh, he was a little more gone than he had thought.

He downed his drink then climbed the metal staircase to the top of one of the shelves, selecting a book at random and opening it, shocked when he found that it was actually a real book. It wasn’t some fake prop most people placed in their libraries to seem better. Eddie hummed softly as he flipped through the thin pages, amused that it was about gardening.

“Poetry is on the other side of the room.”

Eddie almost fell right over the railing at the unexpected voice, righting himself quickly and brushing off the invisible dirt from his jacket before he looked over at the newcomer.

He felt his face heat more than the alcohol ever could.

“Ah, Mr. Tosier, hello.”

“Mr. Kaspbrak.”

Richard Tosier was everything Eddie was not.

Thick black curls that had tried to be tamed with product but were rebellious and made an attractive wave across the man’s forehead. He stood tall, much taller than Eddie, and was so very slim that the cut of his tux made his broad shoulders and waist almost a complete Isosceles triangle.

Eddie had always thought his eyes were brown, but that was probably due to the films not being able to show the true color. But as he moved down the stairs and came closer to the man, he was able to see now that they were not brown at all but blue. So very blue behind a pair of cheaters the man hadn’t ever worn in any of his pictures.

God, he was acting like some foolish girl.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to snoop.”

“Oh, I don’t care if you were.” Eddie frowned at the large happy grin on the other man’s face, unsure as to what could have caused it. “I’m just happy you finally came.”

Eddie blinked, not sure exactly why Eddie’s presence was so important, but he tried to smile anyway. “Ah, yes. Sorry, I hadn’t come before, it’s been busy. Thank you for inviting me, though I think I’m the only one who seemed to get an invitation.”

That had sounded extremely cocky and Eddie had wanted to go bury his head in the sand when Tosier gave a small nod.

“You were. I especially wanted you to come.”

Eddie gave Tosier another look over, feeling strange that this man he had never met before was so insistent on him being there. He wondered if the man wanted something from him and this was the only way to get access to Eddie. The sudden surge of panic made Eddie quickly sidestep Tozier, giving an unsure smile and hoping that the man didn’t follow him as he gave a small wave.

“Well, I must be going. I need to be-“

“Before you go! I have something for you.”

Eddie turned around, almost scared what this actor whom no one knew anything about wanted to give him but was surprised when Tosier was off towards one of the shelves. After a moment, Tosier have a triumphant noise and plucked a small greenish covered book from the shelf and walked over Eddie with it held out.

Eddie took it slowly, unsure if he should take his eyes off the man to look at it but his curiosity won out in the end and he glanced down at it.

“Heroes and myths of Greek mythology?”

He ran the pads of his fingertips over the gold block letters, not sure exactly why Tosier was giving this to him, but it made him think back to the days where he would read them aloud to-

Eddie felt jarred by the sudden memory.

He hadn’t thought of that boy in years.

“Is everything alright?”

Eddie shook his head slowly, ashamed that he could feel hot tears start to well up in his eyes as he remembered his first love, then realized what he had done.

“Yes, I mean, yes. I am. I am fine.” Eddie took a deep breath and held the book back out to Tosier. “I’m sorry, but I can’t take this. This is yours and it looks like it is a first edition, I would hate to take something like that from you.”

Tosier took the book in hand, but before Eddie could let go, he gently pushed it back until the cover thumped softly against Eddie’s chest. Eddie stares up into wide blue eyes, unsure as to what exactly was going on, but he could not look away.

“It’s for you, Mr. Kaspbrak.” Tosier’s voice was gentle and soft and Eddie wondered how many women would swoon if they could capture it on film along with those large blue eyes. “I got it for you.”

“Why?” Eddie whispered.

Tosier opened his mouth to answer when a group of people stumbled drunkenly into the library. Tosier pulled his hand away from the book, looking almost irritated until Miss. Embers showed herself to be part of the group and she ran to him to wrap her arms around his neck.

The kiss he gave her cheek made Eddie flush and he quickly excused himself.

Eddie hailed his driver immediately, slamming into the back seat of the car and quickly finding his cigarettes and lighter with shaking hands. As they drove from the neighborhood, Eddie glanced over at his childhood home, the only lights in the windows being from what room Jones was probably in.

He recalled the design of the vent in his childhood bedroom and quickly stunned out his cigarette to light another one.

That night Eddie went through three packs before finally settling down in the cot he had in his office at the hotel, pulling the book to him and opening the cover.

He read until he passed out.

Over the next few days, Tosier was relentless with asking for Eddie’s time and Eddie was caught between annoyed and oddly flattered.

“He’s not being careful.” Stan muttered darkly as he picked through the large basket of fresh fruit that had arrived for Eddie that morning. “There might be rumors of him being a pansy, but people having evidence of it could ruin his entire career and put him in jail.”

Eddie bit his bottom lip. “You think his gifts are those kinds?”

Stan gave him a look that made Eddie feel like the biggest fool. Eddie sighed as he glanced down at the card that had accompanied the large basket, Tosier’s same scrawling handwriting written over the beautiful cream-colored card stock.

_ Come take a ride with me. _

“It’s like he knows all of my weaknesses.” Eddie said to the air, the temptation to go see what kind of car Tosier owned. He tapped at Tosier’s signed name and looked back up at Stan. “You couldn’t find anything about him?”

Stan shook his head, his light brown curls bouncing. “Nothing before 1919, when he had his first stage role. It’s like everyone says, he appeared out of nowhere like rain on a sunny day.”

Eddie always liked sun showers.

Against his better judgment and Stan’s caution, Eddie found himself outside his hotel two days later at three o’clock sharp. He placed his straw-woven hat on top of his head to keep the sun from it and pulled his pocket watch from his pocket to check the time.

Three oh six.

“Hmmm…” Eddie hummed, willing to wait four more minutes before he would turn around and go back inside. After three whole minutes, Eddie and everyone else on the busy Manhattan street heard a loud honk and looked over to the source of the sound.

Eddie’s jaw dropped.

Eddie had cars. He had several cars.

He had a Bentley Speed, a Stutz Bearcat, two Ruxton Roadsters, and even a lovely green custom-bodied Duesenberg.

But watching Tosier pull up to the curb in front of him in a cherry red Auburn Boattail Speedster with the top down did something to Eddie and he had to glance away from the knowing grin on Tosier’s face before he made a spectacle of himself.

“Your ride, my good sir.”

Eddie wiped a hand over his brow, telling himself he was sweating because of the heat and cleared his throat as he turned back towards the man and the sinful looking car. The colored metal shone brightly in the sun and Eddie felt as if he were about to get into a god’s chariot instead of a car.

When he was seated in the car, Tosier have him another grin before taking off and Eddie felt his heart leap into his throat for more than just the reckless way the man drove. Tosier drove like a demon trying to escape judgement, weaving in and out between other cars at top speeds that Eddie felt the need to grab the man’s arm when they cut far too close to a truck.

“Are you trying to kill us!” He yelled, glaring when Tosier only laughed.

By some miracle they had made it to their destination alive, Ché’s on 5th Avenue, and Tosier tossed his keys to the valet while Eddie tried to stop his heart from racing. He sent a cool glare towards the man when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder, hating that he liked that slightly crooked grin.

“Too much for you, old sport?”

Eddie brushes the hand off his shoulder with an eye roll. “Who are you calling old sport? You barely know me.”

He didn’t catch Tosier’s soft reply, but he didn’t bother to ask him to repeat it as the moved inside. They were greeted by hosts in tuxes, sat at Eddie’s favorite table, the small one off to the corner that could look out over Manhattan, and were handed their menus.

Eddie ordered a scotch on the rocks and Tosier a gin and tonic.

“Don’t we have a prohibition going on?”

Eddie snorted, not daring to actually give Tosier a real laugh in case it encouraged the other and pulled his cigarette case from his pocket. He barely had one to his lips before Tosier was leaning over with a light.

“Thank you.” He muttered quietly, leaning forward and watching as the tip of the cigarette moved through the flame.

He didn’t know why, he must have had a stroke of insanity, but he liked to think he knew Tosier’s intentions and as he pulled away, Eddie made sure to look up through his lashes at the man. He watched as Tozier’s gaze moved from his eyes to his mouth, blue almost being overtaken by black the way the man’s pupils dilated.

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and let the tip of his tongue run over his bottom lip.

“What exactly do you want from me?”

“The way you say that makes it sound like I’m up to no good.”

“Oh,” Eddie did laugh at that, sharp and sarcastic. “You are absolutely up to no good. You are a weasel stalking the hen house, but I want to know why.”

For a moment, Tosier looked unsure, which was a look Eddie had never seen on the screen or at the party from a week back. Eddie took a slow drag, turning his head so he could blow the smoke away from Tosier and the man shifted a little in his seat and Eddie was starting to worry.

“I don’t want anything from you, Eddi-“ Tosier froze and Eddie felt all the hair on his body raise at the name that almost passed the other’s lips. “Mr. Kaspbrak.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes, not liking the feeling of being left in the dark and stubbed his cigarette out roughly. He leaned forward, into Tosier’s space so he would be the only one to hear Eddie as he hissed through his teeth. “I don’t know what game you are playing, but you better quit. You will tell me right now how you know that name.”

Tosier’s eyes widened, but the look of fear Eddie had hoped he would put in the man was not at all present. Instead he had a look of...pride.

“You always were the most attractive when you were passionate.”

Eddie moved away from the man quickly, eyes running over Tosier’s face to try and place where he might have seen this crazy man before. He was sure he would have remembered a face like that, and he scowled a little.

“Who are you?”

“Richard Tosier,” Tosier answered softly, then shook his head. “Actually, it’s Richard Tozier, with a Z, but my studio said it sounded too harsh on the ears, so I tossed in a little more French.”

Even with the unease of who this man was and what he wanted, Eddie couldn’t help but crack the smallest smile. That small chip in the wall led to Eddie suddenly being unable to control a wave of giggles and they had to ask their waiter to come back while he got himself under control.

“Oh god.” Eddie wiped at his eye with his thumb. “You do realize that toss-her sounds worse than toe-zer, don’t you?”

Tosier or Tozier, looked offended and he placed a hand dramatically on his chest over where his heart was. “You wound me, Mr. Kaspbrak. I put a lot of thought into that name.”

“Well, it’s awful.”

They both started to laugh at that, and their poor waiter was asked to come back a second time while they both continued crack jokes about the name.

Lunch at Ché’s, as always, was divine, but Eddie found himself enjoying it more because of the company he had with him. He still wasn’t sure how Tosier had known about his nickname, or why exactly he was so interested in Eddie, but if Eddie played it safe...what was the harm?

He continued to see Tosier, or Richard which the other said he preferred. Dining out, going to clubs, sunbathing on Richard’s private beach, taking out Eddie’s hydroplane.

Richard’s excitement and humor reminded Eddie of his childhood, of the boy in the wall who had become a friend and then so much more.

Richard always had some small odd gift for him. A piece of amber with peony blossoms etched into it, first edition books of poetry, children’s stories about grand adventures, and more living gardenias than Eddie knew what to do with.

It had been two of the most exciting months of Eddie’s life.

The papers went rabid with it.

** _SILVER SCREENS PRODIGY AND SULTAN OF HOSPITALITY SEEN TOGETHER_ **

** **

** _UNLIKELY FRIENDSHIP: THE TWO KINGS OF NEW YORK_ **

** **

** _TWO BIGGEST BACHELORS BUT NO DOLLS IN SIGHT_ **

Eddie snorted as he turned the next page of the paper to continue reading the article, wondering what sources were telling the paper that Eddie was secretly married to Richard’s long-lost sister. He let his eyes flick up and over the top of the paper to watch as Stan continued to speak with Mike about the menu for the Jensen wedding reception.

It was in the privacy of the office that Stan let himself relax just the smallest bit, leaning more into Mike’s space and letting the other man place a hand on the small of his back.

Stan revealing to him that he liked the comfort of women as well as men hadn’t surprised Eddie all that much. What had surprised him was how his cold and dry witted friend had seemed to melt into soft marzipan when Mike was around.

It was sweet, but dangerous.

Eddie took a sip of his drink, the alcohol burning as it went down and he hummed softly when he heard Stan call his name. He set the paper down on his desk, giving Stan his full attention and sighing when he noticed the frown on his partner’s face.

“What?”

“You’re having dinner with him again, I’m assuming?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and picked at the silver cufflinks on his sleeve, making sure he did not have to look at Stan’s face while he answered. He could feel the ugly rub of irritation on his nerves, trying his best to keep it in check when he knew Stan did not approve of Eddie’s sudden lifestyle change.

“Yes. I am.”

“He’s leaving for California in two weeks, Eddie. Your attachment to him i-“

“Good gods, Man!” Eddie shouted, irritation spiking suddenly into white hot anger and he slammed an open palm down on his desk loudly. “I get that you preferred me a shut in who could bring us no bad press but let me have some form of a life!”

Stan and Mike stood frozen for a moment, Stan looking pale at Eddie’s outburst but then Mike reached down to brush the back of Stan’s hand with his fingers and suddenly Stanley Uris was back. That pale face started to fill with the color red and Eddie knew it was not from embarrassment. 

“Don’t you dare act like I was the reason you stayed in almost every night.” Stan’s voice was cool and calm, but that meant that it would hurt worse when he decided to bite. “I'm not your mother and you can’t use her as an excuse because she’s been in the ground for five years now.”

Eddie shot up out of his seat, but they all knew it was an empty motion. Eddie’s feelings for Lady Kaspbrak had been lukewarm at best when she passed, glad that she was finally at peace more than he would miss her.

“You have no one but yourself to blame for how isolated you were.” Stan continued, the cold glare he had now was something had only seen directed at him twice in their partnership. “I have no issue with your sudden need to be out all the time, as long as you get work done, I could care less.”

Stan’s expression softened just the slightest. “It’s that he’s leaving, and I see how you look at him. As a business partner, I don’t want his absence to affect your work.”

Eddie grit his teeth.

“And as your friend, I don’t want to see you hurt.”

That night, as Eddie bathed and dressed, he could only hear Stan’s words in his head, tying his double-Windsor a bit too tightly as he tried to sort out the mess that his heart had become. He knew it was happening again, he was putting everything he had into one person and that person would leave and he’d have no idea what to do. Eddie sighed as he drove away from the city and towards the many acres of palaces and castles of the wealthy, wondering how long it would take him to forget Richard when the man was only becoming more and more famous.

He waited for the gate at Richard’s mansion to open, offering a small wave to the gatekeeper as he drove through and parked outside the front door. As he got out, Eddie took a deep steadying breath, deciding that it would be best to cut things off here and now with the actor instead of dragging it on and have to agonize over it for the next few weeks.

It was a shame though, that he hadn’t gotten to see the other naked before ending it.

Eddie made his way inside the large mansion, it almost seeming haunted by how quiet it was now without the large swarms of people in it. He let the door man take his coat and hat, being told that Mr. Tosier was waiting for him in the ballroom. Eddie raised an eyebrow at that, unsure as to why a small intimate dinner for two people was being held in Richard’s massive ballroom, but he nodded nonetheless and followed the door man.

The hallway was dim as they walked through, only candles lighting their way and as the grew closer Eddie started to smell something sweet. He wiggled his nose at the scent trying to place it when they came to a stop at two heavy intricately carved wooden doors. He thanked the man softly and pressed a hand against the door, unsure as to why his heart was suddenly beating so fast.

He knew why.

With a deep inhale, Eddie pushed the door open and the sweet smell rushed over him fully as his eyes widened and he tried to take in everything. The ballroom was lit up, not only by the large crystal chandelier, but from dozens of smaller candles that littered the room and that wasn’t even the most astounding part.

_ Flowers. _

There were bunches and bunches of gardenias and peonies, places all about the large ballroom, enough to rival a large florist shop. All the different colors of pinks, reds, yellows and purples of the peonies mixed beautifully with the pure white petals of the gardenias and Eddie felt his breath catch when he saw Richard standing in the middle of it dressed to the nines.

“Hello, Eddie.”

Richard’s expression was not teasing or mischievous like it always seemed to be when he would pull of grand gestures, his face was soft and vulnerable, and Eddie couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt like crying. He tried to laugh, the noise coming out a little choked as he moved closer to the other man, his nice suit suddenly feeling far too little next to Richard’s beautiful tux.

“Are you going to propose?” He tried to joke, but it felt awful the minute it came from his mouth as Richard’s face seemed to fall. It did not last long though because soon Richard was smiling his usual smile and he gestured towards the small table in the middle of all the flowers and candles.

“Shall we eat?”

Dinner went as usual, they flirted shamelessly and even let their touches linger since no one was there to watch them. Eddie fell so easily into it, that it wasn’t until Richard suggested a walk outside did he remember his plan to end things between them. He became quiet as Richard led them outside, his expansive backyard and gardens still a marvel even compared to Eddie’s mother’s.

Eddie walked silently with Richard down one of the many brick paths, startling a little when he felt Richard’s hand move out to wrap around his own. Eddie glanced down at their hands, then quickly looked back in front of him as a flush started on his cheeks and panic started to set in. They stopped near a small man-made pond, Richard letting go of his hand and turning to face him.

“I got you something.”

Oh god. Eddie took a much-needed breath and held out his hands. “Wait, I need to tell you-“

“Please.”

Eddie went still at how soft that plea was, Richard looking at him as if, if didn’t give Eddie this present he would perish right there. Eddie swallowed down his words and gave a small nod, hoping to god it wasn’t something too large or wonderful. The smile Richard gave him made his heart ache and Eddie tried not to whimper when Richie reached inside his jacket.

Eddie had not been expecting a small black book with a rather old and worn bookmark placed somewhere in the middle of it.

“I’ve been wanting to give this back to you for a really long time.” Richard started softly, handing the book over with oddly shaking hands. Eddie reaches out to take it from him, unsure if he had ever seen the book in his life. He glanced up when he heard Richard’s words crack on the next sentence. “I just wanted to make sure I was ready and deserving before I did…”

Eddie was lost as he opened the small worn cover, finding that it was a book of Walt Whitman’s poetry, but he was sure he had his book already in his library. Eddie frowned as he leafed through the well-loved pages, coming to a stop when he found the bookmark, which actually turned out to be a piece of old folded parchment paper. He moved the parchment paper aside to see what poem Richard had bookmarked, frowning when he started to read aloud.

_ “Passing stranger! You do not know how longingly I look upon you, _

_ You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me as of a dream,) _

_ I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you, _

_ All is recall’d as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured, _

_ You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me” _

Eddie froze when he realized which poem this was, glancing quickly over at Richard who was looking at him with the most anxious expression he had ever seen on the man.

“Please keep going, Eddie.”

Eddie felt like suddenly his airways were the size of a pen as he glanced down at the familiar poem that made his heart feel like it was being squeezed. His voice shook as he continued…

_ “I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only, _

_ You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands, in return, _

_ I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone, _

_ I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again, I am to see to it that I do not lose you.” _

“Look at the bookmark.”

It was as if he were moving through water, his limbs feeling heavy and weighted as he took the small old folded paper and started to unfold it carefully. What he found inside made the world spin for a moment and he wanted to cry, laugh and be so angry at the same time.

Inside was the same poem he had just read, written in a young man’s handwriting with a small message above it which had only been for one other person’s eyes. Eddie felt the emotions starting to swell inside him, not sure what exactly he wanted to come out, but he took a shaky step back away from the other.

“Where did you get this?” His voice cracked, but he didn’t care. “Where?”

He asked even though now he knew. All the things Richard has known about him, all his interests and dislikes, even the fucking flowers were because of that home where that sad little boy had lived all those years ago. Richard looked over at him with such a longing expression and Eddie felt that love that he had been sure was gone spike up violently in his chest.

“Eds…”

“You don’t get to call me that!” Eddie hissed roughly; his old love letter clenched tightly in his hands as tears started to spill down his cheeks. “You left!”

At least Richard, or Richie, had the decency to look ashamed, glancing down at his feet with a small nod. “I know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He cried, knowing his voice as rising and going a bit hysterical but he deserved to be hysterical. “Was it some kind of joke? See how long it took poor Eddie to realize it’s his one and only friend from childhood?”

The look of shame immediately melted from Richie’s face to be replaced by horrified shock. “What? No!”

“Then what!” Eddie yelled. “Was it to laugh behind my back about how I felt about you? Because good job, Richie Tosier or Tozier or whatever the hell your name is, you had a good laugh at the pansy’s expense!”

“Eddie!” That was when Richie reached out to grab his arm and Eddie would have hit him if it weren’t for the desperate look in those blue eyes. He glared hatefully at the man but stood still waiting for an explanation. He watched Richie closely, how his face seemed panicked and his breathing was rough. “I simply...I was scared.”

“Of what?” Eddie spat, the rage running through him so powerfully he felt it could rival the fire in hell. “What about me have you ever had to be scared of?”

“Because!” Richie suddenly burst out, letting go of Eddie’s arm so he could run his fingers through his hair, messing the curls out of their slicked back style. “I had no idea if you would even remember me! I went back to the house when my mom told me you were leaving for Paris, but I was too late. I had to watch you drive off in your car and know that there went my best friend and I had no way of getting to you so I could apologize!”

Eddie suddenly remembered the tall thin boy out on the grounds as he and his mother had driven away, and his tears started to come faster.

“And when you came back to the states, I was still only a stage actor, I couldn’t come to you like that! I just couldn’t.”

Eddie’s voice was only a croak when he spoke next, his cheeks irritated and wet. “I wouldn’t have cared.”

Richie tugged at his hair again. “But I would have.”

“Why?!”

“Because look at what you are, Eddie.” Richie whispered, gesturing to Eddie’s entire body. “You were a sick kid trapped in your room, but you pushed past that and became this breathtakingly beautiful and competent adult who is able to accomplish so much in the small amount of time you’ve been at the head.”

Eddie was glad it was not bright out because he felt his cheeks go red even though Richie’s flattery didn’t excuse anything.

“And I was nothing.”

Eddie took a deep breath, push the words out even though they hurt because they were true. “You have never been nothing to me.”

Richie looked at him at that, hope starting to bloom in his eyes, but when he took a step forward Eddie immediately took two back with a shake of his head.

“I loved you, Richie. So much.” Eddie took in a broken breath.

“I thought about you every day while I was in Paris and wondered if you thought about me. If you missed me and regretted the fight as much as I did.” Eddie shook his head, slowly finding it in him to look Richie in the eyes as he said this. “But then I grew up and I realized that all those stories and fairy tales weren’t real and that if I was going to have the life I wanted, I needed to stop dreaming.”

“Eddie…”

Eddie shook his head. “If you had just come to me, Richie…”

“But-“

“I need to go home now.”

Richie did not try and stop him after that, he just made sure that Eddie’s car was pulled around front for him and walked inside. As Eddie got into his car, he turned to look at the large house remembering how they had talked about the house they would own when they were older. Filled with sweets and animals, toys and games, but most importantly it would have each other.

Eddie sat in his car for a long time, watching as each light in the Tosier windows went out one by one. The last light, a large window up in the very tallest part of the house, had a long thin silhouette in it and Eddie new in his bones that was Richie.

Richie would watch him drive away from him and out of his life and Eddie felt the tears start to come again. He pulled the gear shift out of park and drove forward, making his foot press on the gas even though his heart screamed at him not to. Eddie was through the large gates and down the street before he knew it and he continued on into the city even though he could barely see through his tears.

Two weeks came and went in the blink of an eye, the first week Eddie spent in his bed in tears and wallowing in his own misery. The temptation to call Richie’s home or go running to him was heavy and he had to clench his hands in his sheets to stop himself from going to the man. The second week, Stan had had enough of his antics, pulling off his sheets and ordering him to either fix his relationship or stop whining and get back to work.

Eddie bathed, shaved, dressed and was back to work by that Wednesday.

Work was probably the best thing for him, it helped distract him from thoughts of a broken heart and Richie moving on in the sunny land of California. Pouring himself into work was better than pouring himself drink after drink.

Linden Hotels flourished as Eddie pushed himself, making sure that everything was perfect and helping Stan as much as he could. After a while, he stopped thinking about dark curls and bright blue eyes and focused more on branching out to new locations.

“So, we are thinking Milan and Chicago for our newest branches.” Stan started, moving the small chess piece they liked to use across the large map on the table. “Also, I would like to bring up California again, since it’s really growing into quite the popular place. I think the stockholders would agree.”

Eddie pursed his lips and shook head, frowning when Stan gave an aggravated sigh.

“Eddie.”

“What?”

Stan set the files he had in hand down on the table with the map, irritated scowl twisting his normally pretty thin face. “You can’t never do business in California just because one man is there.”

Eddie hunched his shoulders, if he were a cat, he his fur would have been standing on end, and glared at his friend. He didn’t like reminding himself of Richie and he especially didn’t like it when others brought the man up, he’d already had to apologize to a maid when he rudely walked away from her when she brought up Richie’s newest film.

“I’m not doing it because of that.”

“Oh?”

“I just think that...California has...too much sun.”

Stan looked at him as if he were the stupidest man on earth and Eddie didn’t blame him. He was completely transparent to Stan and Eddie sighed as he turned to look out at the rain falling over the city. In a moment of weakness, he had gone back to the magical castle where Richie lived, heart in his throat at the chains wrapped around the gate and windows covered with sheets.

Stan made an irritated noise with his lips and shook his head, gathering up all the small chess pieces to put them back where they belonged. As he was setting them back on the chess board by the fireplace, he made a soft sound and Eddie glanced over at his friend.

“What?”

“No, I was just thinking to myself that maybe once the house sells, you’ll feel better.”

Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed deeply, and he sat up straighter, a sharp stab of worry ran through him as he watched Stan finish placing the pieces. “What do you mean? What house?”

Stan dusted off the imaginary debris from his hands and turned to look at Eddie with a raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t hear? Tosier’s house has been put on the market. Soon you won’t have to worry about him coming back.”

“What?” Eddie yelped, standing up quickly and banging his palms down on the desk. “Why wasn’t I told?!”

Stan’s face didn’t budge. “Why would you have been told?”

“Because…! I…” Eddie’s words faltered because why would he have been told? Why did he care what Richie did? It should be easier that way, Richie would stay in California and Eddie in New York.

Two states far from each other.

Never have to hear that laugh.

Never have to see those eyes light up so happily.

Never have to hear that voice go on and on about acting.

He would never get to see Richie again.

He heard Stan call his name softly over the loud sound of his heart beating in his ears. It was rare when someone came into your life twice and it was unlikely to happen again, and the idea made him feel sick. He quickly moved over to the map, ignoring Stan’s worried call when he stumbled a little, and looked at the long stretch of the state on the west coast. His eyes scanned the many different cities and towns and when his eyes landed on the small name of HOLLYWOOD, he placed his finger there.

“We need to build here.”

It wasn’t hard to convince the stockholders that California was a good place for a new hotel, especially with it being the up and coming new place for movies to be shot.

Eddie eagerly volunteered to be the one to go scope out the places to see where would be best to build their newest hotel, ignoring the way Stan smirked at him. Soon Eddie was on a train headed towards the great golden coast and he could barely breathe from nerves. When him and his crew reached the sunny land of California a few days later, Eddie felt like he was ready to go insane. He had used his contacts to figure out where Richie was staying, apparently he had bought a small house over in Hollywood Heights and was looking around for something more permanent.

Eddie wanted nothing more than to rush to the address Stan had slipped him before he had left, but he still had work to do first.

They traveled everywhere throughout the city, Eddie’s chest tightening when they looked at a beautiful spot right on the line of Hollywood heights. He made sure to keep an eye out for any dark-haired men with glasses, but he never saw anyone like that.

Finally, when his men had decided they had done enough looking for the day, they retired back to the Melrose Arms for rest, but Eddie had other plans. He hailed a taxi as soon as he watched his men move into the elevator and was very quickly on his way to the address on the small slip of paper her carried.

When they arrived, Eddie wondered if the address was correct, the house that stood in front of him was so...small. Compared to the overly lavish palace Richie had in New York, this looked like a matchbox compared to it. Eddie bit his bottom lip and quickly paid the driver, thanking him and watched him drive off down the street before he turned back to the house.

It took him a few moments to get his feet to move, they shook like jelly as he made his way up the small concrete path. Pushing the small white gate open and climbing the stairs made Eddie feel as if he was walking closer to either rapture or death. He took a deep even breath and before he could second guess himself, reached out to press the doorbell, the sharp irritating buzz meaning he couldn’t back away now.

When the door opened Eddie felt like he might faint but felt a stab of confusion when it wasn’t Richie who he saw, but a small old woman with her white hair braided neatly over her shoulder.

“May I help you?” She asked, moving to push her glasses further up the bridge of her nose to get a better look at him. Eddie blinked frantically, looking down at the small slip of paper and suddenly hating Stan with a passion.

Surely this wasn’t some type of joke?

“I’m sorry,” Eddie stammered. “I must have the wrong house I was looking fo-“

“Ma! Who is it?”

Eddie froze up at the sound of that voice, eyes going wide when the man he had traveled days to see moved behind the older woman. He was in a pair of striped lounge pants and a white short sleeved shirt, the robe he had on was some kind of loud circled pattern, but somehow it looked good on him.

His hair was unmade, black curls sprouting everywhere, and his cheaters perched on his nose.

He looked like the most wonderful thing Eddie had ever seen.

When Richie realized who was at the door his expression mirrored what Eddie could only guess his own looked like and Richie was quickly ushering the old woman aside.

“Ma, go back to your paper.”

“Oh! Is this a friend?” Richie’s mother, Maggie, Eddie remembered now, tried to reach for Eddie’s arm. “I don’t get to meet many of Richie’s friends. Come on in, dear. We have lemonade and cookies I just made-“

“No, Ma!”

Both Eddie and Maggie turned to look at Richie in shock, Richie’s face an odd shade of red and Eddie couldn’t tell what kind of expression it was that he wore. After a brief exchange, Maggie weakly hitting her son on the arm, she slowly started to make her way back into the house as she grumbled under her breath. Eddie didn’t get to see her make it to the chair because Richie pushed himself outside and slammed the door behind him, looking down at Eddie with a weird mix of annoyance and confusion.

“What are you doing here, Eddie?” His voice was so soft that it made Eddie want to reach out right there, but he kept himself in check because anyone could see them.

“My hotel is scouting locations and one of them in Hollywood.” Eddie tried to make his voice now crack or waver, but it was hard. He glanced to the side when he heard one of the neighbors slam the door to their house and make their way to their car. “So...I wanted to…see you.”

Richie frowned at that, glancing over as well, neither of them moving till the man had driven off completely. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes.”

Richie suddenly looked so hurt. “ _ Why _ ?”

Eddie panicked at the broken way Richie had whispered that question and he quickly glanced around to see if people were around. “Is there somewhere more private we could go to talk? I don’t like talking where anyone could see.”

He heard Richie snort, and did his best not to snap anything in reply when Richie jerked his head and started to lead him around back. Richie unlatched the large wooden door to the fence out back, letting Eddie in first before closing it behind him. Eddie looked around the decently sized yard, the high wooden fence giving them a good deal of privacy, if people weren’t trying to look.

“People don’t know I’m here.”

Eddie turned around to watch as Richie lit up a cigarette and then moved to sit in one of the patio chairs that had been set up. Richie took an elegant drag, blowing the smoke out coolly before looking back over at Eddie.

“What are you doing here, Eddie?”

“I told you. I wanted to see you.”

Richie looked frustrated at this answer and he glared at Eddie, his body hunched and tense as he swung the hand with his lit cigarette to the side in a sarcastic gesture. “Oh, well, fine. Alright, Eddie. You just wanted to see me. You just wanted to see me after you broke my heart and said you wanted me away.”

“I never said that.” Eddie argued weakly, but by Richie’s unimpressed look he knew it wasn’t going to fly. “I…I know what I said that night and I’m not here to apologize for being upset about you not telling me the truth and thinking I wouldn’t love you if you weren’t rich.”

Richie snorted dismissively, but Eddie could tell by the way he started smoking faster that Richie was nervous and trying so hard to stay upset. He took a deep breath and continued, moving towards the chair Richie sat in until he was standing right in front of the man. He waited until Richie looked up at him before talking, those wide blue eyes making Eddie feel like a sap.

“I’m here, Richie, because I made a mistake when I told you that I didn’t want this.” Eddie started, feeling oddly calm as he stared at the face of the man whom he wished he’d had known as a boy. “Because the idea of you selling your home in New York and never seeing you again is the worst thing that could ever happen to me.”

Shocked slowly started to register on Richie’s face and Eddie leaned down to pluck the almost burnt away cigarette from the man’s lips, bringing the end of it to his mouth and taking the last drag it had left. He let the smoke escape his mouth in curling swirls, never taking his eyes from Richie’s as he flicked the butt over onto the brick patio.

“I love you, Richard Tozier. I have since I was that small boy who thought he had a ghost in his room and I do now.” Eddie gulped. “And if you’ll have me, I’d like to stay by you, so I can keep loving you until I’m old and grey.”

Richie’s eyes widened, the look on his face would have been funny if Eddie were not worried about being kicked to the curb, but those worries were dashed when he felt big bony hands come to rest on his hips. Eddie couldn’t stop the smile that quickly formed into a grin as Richie tugged on his hips so that Eddie had to climb onto the chair with him, legs straddling Richie’s hips.

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie whispered. “So much it scares me, but as long as I get to see you, I don’t care. I’ll be scared every day of my life if I have to.”

Eddie chuckled, leaning in so he could press his forehead against Richie’s, his heart finally finding where it belonged, right in the hands of the boy who had held it all these years. He hummed softly when he felt Richie nuzzle his cheek with his nose, grinning when Richie asked if he would like to stay for dinner.

“I would love that.”

Richie laughed softly. “You can even spend the night, and this time I promise I won’t hide in the walls.”

“Please be quiet.”

“Try and make me.”

And Eddie did, pressing his lips against Richie’s for the first kiss in a long line of many if he had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> The Poem is 'To a Stranger' by Walt Whitman
> 
> Snoepje - Little Candy
> 
> Schat - Treasure


End file.
